bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
No Damage Achievement Guide
Some of the most difficult achievements in the game are the "no damage" achievements - Basement Boy, Spelunker Boy, Dark Boy, and Mamas Boy. They are unlocked by completing The Basement , The Caves , The Depths , or The Womb, without taking damage. There is no achievement for completing Sheol this way. This guide will document tips, tricks, and best practices for getting these achievements. Conditions for achieveing the achievements What counts as "taking damage?" *Getting hit by an enemy, enemy projectile, bomb (pretty much what you would expect) *Purchasing an item from the Devil Room. What doesn't count as "taking damage?" *Using the Blood Donation Machine. *The "Bad Trip" Pill effect. *The Kamikaze! item. What are the other caveats? *You cannot use We Need to Go Deeper (The Shovel) to dig past the second level of an area. *You cannot teleport to the I AM ERROR room to skip the second level of an area. *You can take damage on previous areas and still get the achievement for a different area. What are the unknowns? *Whether or not you can use The Razor Blade. *Other damage-inducing items I'm forgetting :( Items Items to Get (in order of priority) #The Dice #Transcendence, Lord of the Pit, A Pony. #Ladder #Halo of Flies, Cube of Meat, Guardian Angel #Ouija Board, Brimstone, Technology, Mom's Knife #The Bible (when facing Mom or Mom's Heart) #Book of Shadows, The Gamekid, My Little Unicorn, The Pinking Shears #The Compass and Treasure Map #Skatole #Speed-increasing items #Damage, range, or fire-rate-increasing items, "follower" items Items to Avoid *Bucket of Lard Items to Ignore (Most of the time) *Items that increase health, damage resistance, etc. Why these items? Your number one priority is avoiding damage. This is why Transcendence etc. are so important. There are rooms you may stumble across that place you directly in front of an enemy with no means of escape. Being able to move over pits and rocks is a huge advantage in this regard. This is also why protective items such as the Halo of Flies is important - they will block many incoming enemy projectiles you might not be able to avoid. With a "flying" item and an attack that goes through obstacles, you can hover over a rock and attack enemies without them being able to harm you. Characters (In Order of Priority) #Isaac (with The Dice) #Cain #Judas #Eve #??? #Magdalene General Strategies *Use The Dice liberally - maximize the number of chances you get to use it. Aim for high priority items. Hang on to The Dice for as long as you can. *Acheive "Basement Boy" and then restart. Buy items from The Basement's Devil Rooms. Remember, you won't need the extra health in later levels! *Become comfortable with enemy movement patterns. Don't panic! Avoid any enemies first, and then start attacking them. *Avoid Gauntlets unless there is a gold chest inside. *Avoid Devil Rooms. It is probably not worth the chance that you will fight Krampus . *Use The Emperor Tarot Card to teleport to the level boss - if you can handle it. *Use bombs to escape a room that you don't think you can handle. *Do not risk going over spikes. *Be prepared to restart the game if you take damage. *Use a Controller! Thanks! Please feel free to edit this guide as you see fit.